An insulating structure can support a wire in a conductor clamp portion. The wire can include a conductor, for example. The conductor clamp portion often includes an insert to engage a portion of the conductor and apply a holding force.
Known inserts typically match the material of the insert to the material of the conductor being supported in order to eliminate or minimize issues of galvanic corrosion damage. The matching of materials also provides a coefficient of friction to hold the conductor in place but does allow some slippage of the conductor within the conductor clamp portion.
The matching of materials necessitates an inventory of available inserts at a utility or in the field to correspond to the conductor being used. If the inventory is incomplete at the needed installation site or due to inattention, the insert material may be mismatched with the conductor material. This can result in damage to the conductor and eventual failure. Thus they need exists for an improved insert that does not suffer from the disadvantages of the known inserts.